In many vehicles, various safety and convenience systems may be automatically configured based on an occupant detection system. The driver's seat may be adjusted based on the current driver, for example. Other adjustments to mirrors, seat position, heating and cooling setting, radio settings, and the like may be configured based on the current driver. Other occupants of a vehicle may also have safety or convenience options configured based on an occupant's presence or other characteristics of an occupant. As an example, an airbag may be activated based on whether a person is in a seat protected by the airbag.